It is common to store various materials including grain, granular fertilizer, and other particulate materials in grain storage bins or silos. In some instances, a storage bin or silo is only required for temporary use at a given location; however, a typical storage bin is large in size and includes a rigid cylindrical side wall of large diameter so as to be difficult to transport between different locations. Although some attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a portable storage bin, such bins are either small and limited in size, or remain complex and time consuming to assemble at the storage location.
Even when using a storage bin temporarily at a given location, it is still desirable to be able to efficiently load and unload the storage bin. More permanent bins are commonly provided with either a rigid hopper bottom for discharging to a central discharge location, or a bin sweep to gather material to a central discharge location. Neither system is well suited to portability however due to the large rigid floor requirements in each instance.